Cedric a le diable au corps
by Lorade
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple : Cedricharry qui s'avere un peu difficile quand Harry n'est pas consentant petit delire sur ce couple improbable.Slash


Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Jk Rowling! Gros delire ce one shot suite à mes 7 seance de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu au cinemas ! j'ai trouvé que la scene où Cedric pistonne Harrysur l'oeuf etait ambiguë. J'en ai donc fait un One Shot

_

* * *

_

_-Hé ! Harry !_

_C'était Cédric Diggory. Cho l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans le hall d'entrée._

_-Oui ?dit Harry froidement._

_Cédric le rejoignit dans l'escalier mais, apparemment, il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ron haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur et continua de monter les marches._

_-Ecoute…_

_Cedric baissa la voix tandis que Ron disparaissait en haut de l'escalier._

_-J'ai une dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé du dragon. Alors je voulais te dire,au sujet de 'œuf d'or…Est-ce que le tien se met à hurler quand tu l'ouvres ?_

_-Oui, dit Harry._

_-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain, d'accord ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Prends un bain…heu…avec l'œuf et réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera …Fais moi confiance._

_Harry le regarda._

_-Un conseil, poursuivit Cedric. Va dans la salle de bain des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est « Fraîcheur des Pins ». Bon je te quitte, il faut que j'aille dire bonne nuit…_

_Il sourit à nouveau et redescendit les marches pour aller retrouver Cho. _

Harry se demandais s'il devait suivre les conseils de Cedric…Pourquoi devrait est-ce être toujours Cedric le meilleur . Pourquoi Cedric avait invité Cho au Bal avant Harry .

Harry voulait haïr Cedric , mais il n'y arrivait pas . Cedric était droit et juste , il lui venait en aide à un moment critique alors qu'il aurait pu laisser Harry se débrouiller seul…

Harry laissa sa rancœur de côté pour se décider enfin à suivre les indication du champions de poufsouffle. Hermione lui demandait sans cesse s'il avait percé l'énigme de l'œuf , et Harry n'avait plus le courage de lui mentir . Il décida donc de se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets.

-« Fraîcheur des Pins » dit-il avec véhémence.

Quand il entra il découvrit une gigantesque et somptueuse baignoire en marbre blanc. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

-Bah dis donc, ils ne s'embetent pas les préfets, murmura t-il .

La pièce était faiblement illuminé , propageant une atmosphère intime . Harry se décida à allez vers la baignoire encore vide. Celle-ci était entourée de multiples robinets . Devant chaque robinet étaient indiqué la spécification de celui-ci : « senteurs relaxante » , « mousse multicolore » …Il y en avait même un qui contenait du champagne… Harry se demanda si un jour cette baignoire avait été remplis de champagne…A cette pensée , il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Cedric et Cho prendre un bain …

Timidement , comme s'il était observé , Harry se déshabilla , pour se retrouver nu . Il opta pour faire couler de l'eau chaude et des bulles bleus. L'œuf était à coté de lui . Harry ne s'attela pas immédiatement à la tache. Quitte à être dans une salle de bain pareille autant en profiter.

Harry se détendit peu à peu et laissa ses idées s'évaporer…Il commençait à sombrer dans un léger sommeil quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui . il ouvrit et yeux et poussa un cris de stupeur :

-Cédric ! qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Cédric n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout , il avait même l'air amusé par la situation . Il répondit simplement :

-J'allait prendre mon bain…Je ne pensais pas que tu serai là , vu que je t'ai donné le conseil il y a une semaine de ça….

Harry se mit à rougir :

-J'ai été très occupé cette semaine , je n'ai pas eu le temps pour l'œuf.

Cedric s'avança vers Harry , une serviette noué autour de la taille , s'empara de l'œuf et se tourna vers Harry :

-Alors tu as décelé l'énigme ?

Harry se devint écarlate :

-Euh non pas encore …J'allait le faire…euh Cédric ?

Cedric s'assit sur le sol marbre froid :

-Oui ?

Harry se demandais si Cedric voyait à quelle point la situation était gênante pour lui . La seule chose cachant sa nudité étant la mousse fine du bain :

-Bah puisque tu as vu que j'étais là , tu pourrai repasser dans 20 minute le temps que je trouve l'énigme…

Cedric sourit à Harry :

-De toute manière , je la connaît l'énigme alors ça me dérange pas d'être là quand tu la trouvera…

Avant qu'Harry puisse comprendre quelque chose Cedric laissa tomber sa serviette et entra dans la baignoire. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre . Apres ça il ne regarderai plus jamais Cedric comme avant … Cedric fixa Harry en rigolant :

-Oh , c'est bon ! On est fait pareil !

Harry voulait sortit de la pièce , mais il n'osait pas , ne voulant pas se montrer devant Cedric. Il se mis à balbutier :

-Euh…Euh…Cedric, là je suis vraiment gêné…tu…tu ne pourrais pas repasser plus tard ?

Cédric regarda sa montre et dit d'un air sérieux :

-Il est déjà 19h … Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre je dois me laver avant l'entraînement de Quidditch !

Harry ne trouvait pas cela logique normalement, on se lavait ares l'entraînement …pas avant…Cedric commençait à se frotter le corps quand Harry rétorqua :

-Cedric , cette année , il n' y a pas de tournoi de Quidditch. Ton équipe ne s'entraîne pas.

Cedric s'arrêta puis s'approcha de Harry lentement :

-Je le sait bien . Tu m'as percé à jour Harry Potter.

Harry commençait vraiment à se demander où Cedric voulait en venir…Il le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement :

-Euh …Cédric ..Je ne comprend pas tout là.

Cedric lui lança un regard à faire fondre un attroupement de glaçons :

-C'est pourtant évident…Depuis une semaine je reste devant la salle de bain pour attendre que tu y rentre. Je voulais être seul avec toi Harry.

Harry se colla contre la paroi de la baignoire :

-Et pourquoi ? Tu veux me parler du tournoi des 3 sorciers ? Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais tu ma déjà pistonné pour l'énigme …On est quitte.

Cedric plongea sous l'eau sans prévenir. Automatiquement , Harry ramena ses mains pour cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Cedric voit. Cedric sortit sa tête de l'eau et commença à fredonner le thème musical des « Dents de la mer ». Harry jeta des coups d'œil désespérés autour de lui :

-Cedric …Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Cedric arrivait à la hauteur d'Harry , il posa un doigt humide sur la bouche d'Harry :

-Chut…Je te remercie juste de m'avoir prévenue pour les dragons.

Cedric rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry doucement . Harry dans la confusion la plus totale , tenta de faire revenir Cedric à la raison :

-Mais tu la fait ! Tu m'as dit pour l'œuf ! ça…ça me suffit…

Voyant que Cedric continuait d'approcher , Harry demanda:

-Et Cho ?

Harry soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Cedric s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-Cette pimbêche…chuchota Cedric plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

-Alors là je ne comprend plus rien….

-Harry mais c'est évident non ? Je l'ai invité au bal car je sais très bien que tu as un faible pour elle. Si tu l'avais invité , elle aurait sûrement accepté … Et je n'aurai pas supporter de te voir danser et rire avec elle…J'ai donc fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire pour l'éloigner de toi…Harry , je….je…j'ai une grande attirance sexuel pour toi.

Pour s'assurer que cette fois Harry avait comprit Cedric prit une des mains d'Harry et la posa contre son bas ventre. Harry tenta de garder son calme et surtout de dégager sa main :

-Hum. Cedric ,j'ai peur de te décevoir mais …comment dire…J'aime les filles.

-Que tu crois répondit Cedric tout sourire.

Et sans prélude , Cedric posa ses levres sur celles d'Harry. Ce dernier coincé entre Cedric et la paroi ne pouvait s'en défaire…Surtout que Cedric était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Harry attendit patiemment que Cedric cesse de l'embrasser :

-Cedric …Arrête , je ne ressent pas ce genre de chose envers toi…

Cedric continua de sourire et joua avec une mèche de cheveux à Harry :

-Tu fais ton timide mon Harry ! Je trouve ça…craquant.

Et il recommença à l'embrasser , en introduisant cette fois sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry qui se laissa faire . Une fois le second baiser achevé Harry dit avec douceur :

-Cedric , je t'apprécie beaucoup et je te jure que si j'étais gay je serai sûrement fou de toi .Mais tu aura beau m'embrasser que je ne sentirai rien d'exaltant…

Cedric ne se découragea pas pour autant et repartie pour un troisième baiser...Cette fois , il caressa les tétons d'Harry. Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel et mit cette fois fin au baiser :

-Tu auras beau, me tripoter et embrasser divinement bien que ça ne produirait rien chez moi…Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter !

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Cedric décida cette fois de déposer quelques baisers sur la nuque d'Harry tout en laissant sa langue vagabonder entre chaque baisers. Harry allait une fois de plus repousser Cedric quand un cri perçant retentit . Cedric ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et continua en disant :

-Harry , referme cet œuf.

Harry était pétrifié :

-Ce n'est pas l'œuf…

Devant lui se tenait Mimi Geignarde , qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an et pour tout admettre elle ne lui manquait pas . Celle-ci avait l'air profondément choqué et se mit à hurler :

-DEUX GARCONS DANS LA SALLE DEBAINS DES PREFETS ! AU SECOURS ! LE SURVIVANT ET LE VRAI CHAMPION !

Cette fois Cedric se retourna , Harry en profita pour sortir de la baignoire et remettre ses habits. Mimi continuait à hurler. Harry pensa qu'a cette allure tout Poudlard viendrait voir d'où provenait ces hurlements .

Cedric se mis à crier à son tour :

-Mimi , tais toi un peu !

Celle-ci s'exécuta et regarda Cedric . Celui-ci la regarda d'un air charmeur :

-Si tu arrête de crier , on te laisse regarder …

Harry se mit à brailler à son tour :

-Mais je suis pas d'accord ! Cedric , j'ai rien contre les gays mais t'es vraiment tordu comme type !

Harry partit de la pièce à toute vitesse en emportant son oeuf ,ayant juste le temps d'entendre Cedric dire derrière lui :

-Mimi , ça te dirai pas un petit bain….L'eau est froide …Mais à nous deux je suis sur qu'on peut la réchauffer…

**FIN**

**

* * *

Reviews les n'enfants reviews **


End file.
